


dear stevie

by blueside (evendeadimthehero)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evendeadimthehero/pseuds/blueside
Summary: Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes' final letter.





	dear stevie

Dear Stevie,

We buried Dugan next to Falsworth in the graveyard today. Morita’s still down. It’s just me and Jones left on the frontlines. 

Promise me something, Stevie; when I’m gone, and I will be, I want you to promise me you’ll find yourself someone to marry. An honest dame that’ll see you like I do; that’ll love you like I did. Lord knows you deserved more than anything I could ever give you.

I know I ain’t good at love, but I’ll say this. I love you, Stevie. I loved you before I knew what love was; I loved you before I knew how to do anything else; I loved you because it was all I could do when you were coughing yourself to death and your Ma was praying herself to sleep every night with her rosary in her hands.

But when I die, I’ll do it thinking of you. I’ll dream of you and me on the rooftops, both sweaty with beers in our hands, talking until the moon shines and the minutes melt into hours and the hours melt into days. I’ll dream of us, hand in hand, skin against skin, soul to soul, before the war. Before everything.

A few days before I got shipped out, I heard old man Joseph out on the streets yellin’ that all queers are goin’ to hell. Maybe he’s right, but I know this for a fact; the Devil could burn my flesh and bones a hundred, a thousand, a million times, and my crooked soul would still find its way back to your’s.

The tanks are coming again, I’ve got to get stationed. I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again: screw the end of the line, Stevie. I’m with you forever and always; ‘till the end of everything. 'Till the end of time.

Yours forever,

Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment <3


End file.
